(a) Field
An exemplary embodiment relates to a clamping circuit that can prevent overshoot, a power supply including the clamping circuit, and a driving method of the power supply.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to regulate an output of a power supply, a predetermined comparison voltage corresponding to output information is generated. In this case, a capacitor is used to generate the comparison voltage, and capacity of the capacitor may be increased to acquire a higher power factor.
In order to quickly increase an output voltage during a start-up period, the comparison voltage should be quickly increased. If the comparison voltage cannot be quickly increased during the start-up period, start-up may fail or the start-up period may be extended.
In a normal state after termination of the start-up period, a level of the comparison voltage is changed according to an input voltage. When a comparison voltage at a termination time of the start-up period is higher than a comparison voltage in the normal state, overshoot of an output current occurs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.